doctorstroggs_workshopfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Bosses
'Cancer' A boss representing a big fat man suffering from enormousthumb|277px cancerous growths. The mouth of the creature is sewn up with a vertical stitch. Cancer moves very slowly, though the speed is compensated with a large amount of health and high damage. Slowly regenerates. 'Attacks' * Moves towards Isaac dealing half-heart damage on touch. * Farts. The cloud of gas takes about 20% of the room space, and disappears only 10 (!) second after it was produced. Poisons (for every 1.5 seconds being in the cloud half-heart is taken away + one heart after leaving it. There can’t be more than 3 clouds simultaneously. *Summons Мух (no more than 5). * Gathers speed and runs towards the player while being on the same line with him/her. If he misses, he gets stunned for 5 seconds. Takes 1 heart on hitting. * After his death he distends and blows up, dealing a 2 heart damage. Cancer-pink.png Cancer-blue.png Cancer-green.png 'Alternative Versions' * Blue: has much less health, but moves considerably faster. * Green: don’t gathers speed, but makes mort clouds which disappear faster (7 seconds).thumb|284px After his death leaves a pile of pills. 'Ter-Tor' (A reference to the “Terminator” movie).thumb A mechanical rusty robot which has a spring in place of his feet. Has only one eye and a mouth covered with oil. Probably one of the most difficult bosses to fight because of the troublesome mobility in the room. Moves slowly, rarely, without following the player. The room is bounded from 4 sides with lasers, situated on hinges stuck in the walls. These lasers are mobile, while moving they form a small rectangle, inside of which the player can move. In case the player touches a laser, he gets a half-heart damage and is thrown back. Don’t affects the boss. 'Attacks' * Creates a few red marker showing the place where the missiles land, dealing half-heart damage on explosion. Can create up to 5 markers. * Shoots lasers in “+” “|” and “—” directions, dealing 1 heart damage. * Shoots slowly flying self-guided missiles. Missiles have their own system of durability and can be destroyed after getting some damage. * Can activate a laser shield on itself in order to absorb entire damage and keeps attacking. * Places mines (instantly explode on touch, dealing a half-hearth damage). Can blow itself on them. * Twinkles several times whereupon restores 25% of health. It can be prevented by dealing any damage. 'Alternative Versions' 1.png 2.png 3.png * Blue: don’t shoot, but very often activates a laser shield and places mines. Increased speed. * Red: often launches missiles (up to 10 missiles per 1 attack). Durability increased . Instead of 2 self-guided missiles makes 5, but their durability is decreased. There're no lasers in the room. thumb|274px ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Butcher' A boss representing a corpse with an apron. The skull is covered with leather,thumb stitched in pieces. 'Attacks' * Swings a knife around himself while moving in the room. * Makes a dash towards the player. 1.5 heart damage. In case he misses, the knife gets stuck in a wall and it takes the boss about 2 seconds to take it out. 'The Blob' right Represents a crying head of man, appearing from the puddle. A hybrid of Pin and Monstro. The boss can be hit only while standing (full-length). 'Attacks' * Moves like Pin (the difference is that he doesn’t dives into the ground but spreads on it). * While being a puddle jumps up, turning into a ball, then jumps towards the player like Monstro (every contact with the ground is supplemented with shots (“+” and “X” trajectory)). * Jumps into the air and lands into the place where the player was before the jump. After landing spits as well in all directions. * While moving in the room, the boss leaves tracks on the ground which slow down the player 'Alternative Versions' * Black: has larger amount of health. B1.png B2.png B3.png B4.png * Green: increased mobility. Attacks with explosive projectiles. *Red: a unique version. The chances of meeting it are less than meeting the other versions. The boss regenerates and summons Guts. There are extra bricks of wall. 'Fake God' The god in Isaac’s view. The same who ordered his mother to kill him.thumb|239px Represents an enormous semi-corpse situated near the upper wall of the room. The boss doesn’t move, only waves his huge extremities (elongated arm/foot can reach the opposite wall) and moves his head. It’s the final boss of the game leading to the positive ending. 'Attacks' * Attacks with a large (75% of the room space) burst of blood, passing through the center of the screen vertically down. Globins, Boils and Clotties may appear on the blood pool, created by the burst. The player may avoid the burst only near the side walls. 2 hearts damage. * Waves one of his extremities. Waving width takes 75% of the room, so the player may hide only in the corner, opposite to the extremity (i.e. if he waves his left extremity you should hide in the right corner and vice versa). Takes 1 heart damage on hit. * Opens his mouth and eructates up to 5 Flies and Chargers per time. * Raises his hands and stamps them just like Satan. 1 heart damage. * Attacks with a 9 blood shots fan, firing them 3 times in a row with a 1 second interval. * Sprays blood like Monstro. * When the boss has 30% HP left, he starts throwing blood bombs (Sloth-style) * After 25% HP left, the boss summons following Riders of the Apocalypse (in pairs): Famine and Death, War and Pestilence. * During the fight the voice of Mother may be heard (although she’s dead by the time), following by the stamp of her leg. 'Facts'thumb|284px The Holy Bible may decrease God’s health up to 50% (even if he had 55%). 'Ending' Isaac sees his Mother’s ghost. The ghost smiles and waves her hand then vanishes in the sky. Isaac cries. 'Legion' (A reference to the “Castlevania” series).right This boss represents an enormous (takes about 50% of the room) ball of people’s bodies, slightly rocking in the air. Legion’s cover consists of 5 segments, after destruction of which the core of the ball (slightly resembling a heart) becomes vulnerable. 'Attacks' *Legion’s main attack is a summons of monsters’ hordes, such as Pacers and Gapers. There can’t be more than 10 simultaneously. It’s possible only when there are component parts of the corpses. * After all segments’ destruction the core starts shooting blood in 8 directions. * The core attacks with bursts of blood in 4 directions. * Shoots 4 lasers (“X” trajectory) which ricochet off walls 3 times. Can be also done by the core only. 'Alternative Versions' *Red: Instead of Pacers and Gapers Legion summons Globins and Boils. 'Simon' A boss resembling outwardly a fat man with a big head. Large skull is situatedthumb in the upper part of the head, and in the lower part there is a swelled red jaw. The mouth of the creature is always open and bile seethes there. Simon is very slow and clumsy, although he’s very strong and tough. 'Attacks' *While being on the same line with the player shoots a large spray of bile, just like Vis. After the attack there’s a toxic yellow track on the ground for 3 seconds. * Creates pools of bile around himself for 4 seconds. *Eructates 3 Chargers per time. *Shoots big yellow drops (in the manner of Sloth, for example). After hitting the ground they explode and split to 4 little drops, taking “X” trajectory and leaving a yellow pool for several seconds. 'Fleshmore' thumb|294px(A reference to the famous Mount Rushmore). Gurdy's alternative version. The boss represents an enormous pile of meat and guts with 4 faces in the middle. Their eye-sockets are stitched. Fleshmore uses the same attacks as his predecessor with some difference. 'Attacks' * Every 1.5 seconds shoots 4 red drops in Isaac’s direction. * Shoot a self-guided head in the player, which explodes after getting enough damage. After Fleshmore has 30% HP left, he may launch 3 heads simultaneously. *Summons Flies between attacks. * After getting any damage, sprays blood around himself on a short distance. Upon his death Fleshmore falls into 4 Gurdies Jr with only 20% hp each. 'Carrion' thumb|292px Fleshmore's strengthened version. Outward difference is an absence of heads. 'Attacks' * Every 2 seconds shoots 3 blood drops fan. *Summons following enemies: blue Gurdy Jr, red Monstro, Boil, Brain, Guts, Gusher, Eye. *When Carrion has 50% HP left, he starts spray blood like Monstro. * Slowly regenerates. If the player has already met Fleshmore before, the possibility of meeting Carrion is higher. 'Mr. Jack' Outwardly looks like a man wearing a white bed sheet. The head is replaced withthumb a pumpkin. The boss has several phases, each phase has its own characteristic attacks. 'Phases&Attacks' *thumb|169px First phase (100-50% HP): slowly moves round the room shooting fire tears every 1.5 seconds. Also can shoot 4/6/8 tears in different directions. *Second phase (50-0% HP): the boss starts following the player actively, trying to reach him with his extremities. Attacks with a fire burst from his mouth if the player stands on the same line with him; starts spinning fast on one spot then makes a quick rush towards the enemy, ricocheting off walls (like Gurdy Jr); spins in the center of the room, constantly shooting fire in different directions; spits fire bombs. Leaves a Lump of Coal upon his death. Can be met only in Necropolis, on Halloween. 'Unborn' Represents vessel with a liquid where there’s a two-headedthumb|294px child embryo. The boss is static and is situated in the middle of the room. Only the child, rarely looking out of the jar, is vulnerable. 'Attacks' * Every 2 seconds shoots 5 drops in the player’s direction. * Shoots a powerful liquid clot, which deals 1 heart damage and leaves a big pool slowing down the player. When the boss has 30% HP or less, he performs this attack every 2 seconds along with the common one. *Produces up to seven Embryos between attacks. * Puts his heads out and fires blood in 8 directions. During this attack the Unborn is vulnerable. Upon his death, the boss falls into 2 Embryos. Can appear either in Catacombs or in the Depths. 'Iron Maiden' Represents a static iron coffin with spikes and situated near the upperthumb|222px wall of the room. Coffin’s leaves open periodically showing a small maimed human corpse. The boss is vulnerable only while the leaves are open. 'Attacks' * Attacks with a large burst of blood, passing through the center of the screen vertically down. * Fires 4 red drops ricocheting off the walls 3 times. *While the coffin is closed, the boss summons Knights and Chargers. * Summons spikes in marked places. *When Iron Maiden has less than 30% HP left, she summons in turn following bosses: Monstro, Chub, Duke of Flies. Can be met only in Torturing. 'Timmy' Outwardly looks like Hangman with a stitched mouth and eyes. Has a stitched scar on his stomach as well. There are Waste Buckets under the boos and in the corners of the room. The boss has several phases with their characteristic attacks. 'Phases&Attacks' *First phase (100-75% HP): Timmy just hangs in one place and summons up to 7 red Flies per time. Sometimes can summon 2 Hangmen. * Second phase (75-50% HP): the rope tears and Timmy falls to the ground. Runs after Isaac and keeps summoning enemies. *Third phase (50-25% HP) Boss’s head comes off and starts flying around the room, ricocheting off the walls. At the same time it produces flies periodically and shoots black drops in 4 directions (“X” or “+” trajectory). Headless body starts rushing about the room leaving an oil track, which slows down the player and deals 0.5 heart damage. Also the body fires explosive projectiles (like Sloth), which leave oil pools. The head is invulnerable while the body is alive. * Forth phase (25-0% HP): Timmy’s body explodes and head’s mouth and eyes become open. Every 1.5 seconds the boss fires 3 black drops without changing it’s trajectory. Timmy starts producing Hangmen again (up to 3 this time). Also the boss periodically fires black drops in 3 directions: “+”, “X” and “Y”. Upon his death Timmy explodes, leaving about ten black Flies. 'Alternative Versions' *Orange: instead of common flies, Timmy summons up to 4 Pooters per time. During the second phase the boss has the ability to teleport himself. Boss’s health is increased by 50%. *Purple: the boss doesn’t summon enemies, but moves faster and deals more damage. 'Agony' Outwardly the boss resembles a larger version of Globin, but in darker shades. Plus the monster is constantly burning. His speed is equal to Globlin’s speed. 'Attacks' * Every 2 second shoots with a fire drop, dealing 0.5 heart damage. He attacks while moving. * Fires 3 projectiles around himself (“Y” trajectory). *Summons F. Hoppers and Torchs. * While moving leaves a fire track which last for 1.5 seconds and hurts Isaac. * When the boss has 50% HP left, the damage he deals is increased to 1 heart. Movement speed is also increased. * When Agony has 30% HP left, she gets the ability to use fire rain: 10 reddish stains appear on the floors, marking the place of fire drops’ fall. 0.5 heart damage per hit. *Loses 2% of his hp per sec. Leaves a Lump of Coal upon his death. The has a small chance to appear in the Sheol. 'Thomas' The exact copy of the meat boy (not the square one). Pursues the player fast, leaving a blood trail. 'Attacks' * Jumps and shots blood in 8 directions. * Transforms into a pool of blood (about 2.5x2.5 cells), becoming invulnerable for 5 seconds. The damage is increased to 1 heart, but the speed is reduced a little. The pool may pass through obstacles. * Creates the clones of himself, who have only 10% HP. This ability is mostly used after he quits the pool form. The scheme of creating clone is: #100-60% hp - 2 clones #60-40% hp - 3 clones #40-20% hp - 4 clones #20% hp or less - 5 clones Clones don’t have any abilities (except a blood trace): the just pursue Isaac, trying to reach him. Upon their death fall into drops (“+” trajectory).